


Juno Steel and the Regency AU

by orphan_account



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, I just had to get this fuckin idea out of my brain, M/M, No action or anything just two dummies in love, Not beta-read we die like men, Pining, Romantic Fluff, also tons of petty regency drama, and a little bit of dancing, no crime just pre-marital hand holding, vintage aesthetic not vintage values
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of a few too many names must be in want of a grumpy former detective. Or something like that.AKA: a regency au born from listening to the Penumbra Podcast and reading Jane Austen in rapid succession.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first published fanfic (why this is the story I chose to start on, I have no idea) but yeah so here's to new beginnings or something. 
> 
> I haven't done too much research, just sorta stuff I already knew/assumed? So. There might be huge inaccuracies but hey we're just here for a good time right? 
> 
> anyways. Enjoy! :)

Juno Steel knew that this would be the last time he ever let Rita drag him to one of these parties again. She always had a pleasant time, for there was no shortage of people who wished to pass their evenings with a lady who was agreeable and handsome, if not a little eccentric. Juno tended to be less lucky. Perhaps it was his own fault, for he had a nasty habit of scaring off any potential company with his glares and sarcastic remarks, but Juno had always been of the belief that one should know what they were getting into the moment they had begun to speak to him. 

Rita’s excitement could only remain contagious for so long, and her intoxicating effects were lost on him the moment they’d walked in the door. She’d talked his ear off for the entire ride to the damn place, something about a Ms. Buddy Aurinko and her wife moving into the house down the road. Rita had heard rumours that her and her entourage would be in attendance tonight and she had been incredibly eager to lay eyes on the newest addition to their community. 

Juno couldn’t possibly care any less, but here he was anyways, doing his best to not let his face display too much of the irritation he was feeling, and making a valiant attempt at pacing himself with the wine that was being served. Being the star of a drunken scene was very low on the list of things he wished to do tonight. 

He’d spotted Ms. Aurinko and her wife Ms.Vespa Ilkay very soon upon arriving. To be fair, they were quite hard to miss. Their outfits were exquisite, both of them clad in red that matched Ms. Aurinko’s hair, and they had a certain air about them, a welcoming kindness with a hint of danger. There had been no shortage of speculation on the profession of the two ladies, for what possible job could they have done to leave them so wealthy but so ferocious-looking? Some said piracy was to blame, while others believed the couple to be a pair of retired art thieves.  
Despite the prejudice held by everyone in the room towards them, the two were incredibly sociable and had been all too pleased to engage Rita in a scintillating and quick conversation. They had even remained pleasant upon being forced by Rita to meet Juno, which was a hard task even for those with even the most angelic personalities. They seemed like they would be wonderful company for the years to come, unlike many of the people who Juno found himself interacting with in Hyperion City. 

He had begun to suspect that Rita’s gossip supplier had been mal informed, and that Ms. Aurinko and Ms. Ilkay were the only newcomers attending tonight’s ball, when he walked in the room.  
Peter Nureyev knew how to make an entrance, that was for sure. He carried himself regally and had a small grin across his face, as though he was in on a joke that no one else was. Juno felt a little insecure in his gown (which was the finest one he owned, but was still rather plain, much to Rita’s chagrin). Mr. Nureyev’s clothes could make even royalty feel underdressed. Clad in his finest silks, his coat perfectly tailored, and with an exquisite pair of earrings pulling the ensemble together, one might say that he was dressed to kill. 

Nureyev started the evening in a similar fashion to Juno, an interloper on the outskirts of an already established group of people. The middle was where he veered off course. He was as charming as everyone in the room combined, but the people around him weren’t put off by it in the slightest. Juno had always considered charm to be a sliding scale (he was on the “nearly non-existent” end), where a happy medium was the most desirable. Mr. Nureyev disproved that theory in a matter of minutes. He seemed right at home making his rounds through the whole room, introducing himself to people and dancing for far longer and with way more energy than Juno thought possible. 

Eventually Nureyev made his way to the end of the room where Juno had been seated for the past hour. Juno had known this was coming, as it was the only possible deduction given Nureyev’s attitude all evening, but that didn’t stop the content’s of Juno’s stomach from lurching all the way into his throat. 

“Are you Juno Steel?” His voice was smooth like honey, with a charming lilt at the end that made Juno’s heart flutter like a swarm of butterflies.  


“Yes.” he said, his tone coming out a lot sharper than he meant it to. “Why?”  


“Miss Rita has told me quite a bit about you, which I must admit was quite a feat given the short time span of our conversation.”  


“That’s certainly Rita.” Said Juno. He felt as though he was grasping at straws, trying to find something to say. He’d spent the whole night thinking up witty remarks that he would never get to use, but now, in the presence of Nureyev, his brain was like a slate wiped clean.  


“Have you been here all evening?”  


“At the party or on this bench?”  


“Either.” replied Nureyev nonchalantly. Juno suddenly felt very pathetic.  


“Well. The answer is yes to both of those questions.”  


“No one has even asked you to dance?”  


“No.” said Juno, just loud enough for Nureyev to barely hear him. Nureyev shook his head slightly, and Juno thought that that would be the end of the conversation. Their relationship would be nothing more than an anecdote, a little story he could tell of a man he once met who was larger than life and the stars themselves.  


This was one of the only times where Juno Steel’s gut feeling was incorrect.  


“Well, we must remedy that immediately.” said Nureyev, before holding out an elegantly gloved hand. “Mr. Steel, may I have this dance?”  


Juno faltered for a moment, and in that moment, he caught Rita’s eye. She had been watching intently from across the room. Rita nodded emphatically and Juno turned back to Nureyev, his confidence slightly restored, and took his hand with the most charming smile he could muster.  


“Of course.” he let Nureyev guide him to the middle of the room where a new song had just begun. Juno had never been much of a dancer, but Nureyev was graceful enough for the two of them. 

Juno worried for a moment about where to put his feet, or his hands, or how to dance at all, but he decided to simply follow Nureyev’s lead.  


Peter Nureyev made everything look easy, and dancing was no exception. The two of them glided across the floor like it was ice, swaying easily to the music.  


“You’re a much better dancer than you seem to let on, Mr. Steel.” he said, still moving as easily as ever.  


“A lady should have his secrets.”  


The song ended all too soon and Juno found himself back where he’d begun, at the bench in the back of the room.  


Nureyev was there too though, so it wasn’t all that bad.  


“Thank you… For that.” said Juno.  


“You had fun?”  


“The most I’ve had all night.”  


“Might I ask you a question that’s rather forward?” asked Nureyev.  


“If it’s a marriage proposal I’m going to have to stop you.”  


“No, nothing of that sort. My word, what sort of man do you think I am, Mr. Steel?”  


“The one who takes pity on poor ladies left alone at dances?”  


“I’m almost certain you didn’t have to be all alone.”  


“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Juno tensed, and his words took on a defensive tone. He had a funny feeling he knew exactly what Mr. Nureyev meant. This conversation always came, but not usually so early. Why would a lovely lady like you be so shunned from the company he keeps? Those who stayed long enough to hear his full answer didn’t like it. The truth was, haughty as it sounds, Juno had lived a life too wild for most of polite society. The things he’d seen as a detective, the things he’d experienced, the things he’d had to do to survive, well, they were often more than most could stomach.  


Sure, people loved to hear stories of those who stopped crime in it’s tracks, who had stared down the world’s most evil corners and still kept going. But once they met a lady who’d lived through those things and could see how he had turned out, their interest faded rapidly and Juno was left back where he started.  


“Why do you hide yourself away like that?” There it was. The question Juno had been waiting for. It wasn’t always asked so soon, or so plainly, but it came eventually all the same.  


“It isn’t hiding away. Not everyone can be as wonderful to spend time with as you.”  


“You were perfectly pleasant company. It seems to me as though you do this to yourself.” replied Nureyev. Despite Juno’s attempts to dance around the question, Nureyev was steadfast in his determination to hear the former detective’s answer.  


Well, a dance was best performed with two people, and Peter Nureyev had already proved himself to be quite the partner.  


“If you're such an excellent judge of character, why did you even ask?”  


“I wanted to hear it from you. Even the best of judges can be wrong.”  


“This wasn’t one of those times. Your observation was spot on, Mr. Nureyev.” This dance had been short lived, but it was probably for the best. Juno didn’t want to impress Nureyev too much, for the inevitable moment where he missed a step was coming, and the more it had been prolonged, the more disappointing it became.  


“Well then tell me, detective. Why?” Juno wished that he could dial back the seconds and carve a home in the few blissful minutes he’d spent with Nureyev earlier. Of course, Life wasn’t so simple, (or so kind) and Juno had to continue trudging on through whatever wreck this conversation was turning out to be.  


“Turns out, a life of danger is only interesting so long as one doesn’t have to look too closely at the people left behind.” Juno sighed. “I’m one of the people left behind.”  
He studied Nureyev out of the corner of his eye, looking for a trace of boredom or disappointment across the man’s face. He didn’t find one. Perhaps Nureyev was good at masking his emotions, hiding the disgust that he truly felt.  


“That was quite an answer.”  


“Was it the one you wanted? I could change it if you wish.” Juno knew that this conversation was as good as dead, all he could do was try to salvage what remained of it. Or he could do the merciful thing and put it out of its misery. “So are you done ‘studying’ my personal life, or should I begin the story of my childhood?”  


“Look, I’m sorry for having pried, I didn’t know it would get this personal.” said Nureyev.  


“It’s alright… You couldn’t have.” Juno replied, his brow furrowing. All of a sudden, Ms. Aurinko materialised beside Nureyev. Juno hadn’t noticed her walk over, but she was a welcome apparition. She’d given Juno some quick apology and an excuse about having to steal Nureyev away.  


It was fine by him.  


Totally fine.


	2. Juno Steel and the Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much actually happens in this chapter ngl, just some self-reflection/yearning/denial? it's a time.

And so Juno sat for the rest of the night, left alone in the place where his evening had begun. It took Rita another couple of hours to tire out and they were some of the last people there. 

Well, them and Mr. Nureyev. Juno had spent most of the evening very pointedly not looking at Nureyev, lest he catch the man’s eye unexpectedly. Another layer of awkwardness would be perfectly acceptable in a play or a novel, but in real life the so-called ‘humour’ would have been lost on him. 

It was about the third time that Juno had had to pretend that his shoes were suddenly very interesting when Rita sat down beside him. 

“What’s wrong with your shoes, Mister Steel?” She asked. “They aren’t hurting you, are they? Because I swear I’ve told you time and time again to be practical about that sort of thing, especially on a night like this, with so much dancing. Well, I guess not for you, since that has never been your style but-” 

“My shoes are fine, Rita. I was just… lost in thought.” 

“Very lost indeed. Might I ask what, or who, has worked you into such a state?” Rita had always been a ball of energy, speaking quickly and managing to fit a great number of words into very few breaths. 

“You may not ask.” Juno didn’t mean to be so short with Rita. After all, she was one of his only real friends, but he couldn’t help it. He tried to tell himself that he was just tired after a whole night of doing absolutely nothing. 

He’d never been too skilled at lying to himself. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asked her. 

“Yes, I think so. But I had so much fun tonight! I think it’s been the best ball since… well, I guess since the last one.” Rita had hooked her arm with Juno’s and she continued to chatter happily about her night all they way back to their carriage. 

“So, tell me Mr. Steel, what did you think of Mr. Nureyev?” asked Rita once they were back in the carriage. She said Nureyev’s name gleefully, drawing out the “E” for far longer than Juno thought necessary. 

“Mr. Nureyev was… perfectly acceptable company.” 

“‘Perfectly acceptable?! I saw you two together earlier in the night. I didn’t even know that you could dance, Mr. Steel, and especially not like that!” cried Rita. “I didn’t know you could be so swayed by perfectly acceptable.” 

“Can we please drop this subject?” 

“Well, if that’s what you truly wish, Mr. Steel.” Said Rita, granting him a moment of silence before she began again. “You know, this reminds me of this novel I read, where this lady met a gentleman, and she hated him at first, but he was really in love with her the whole time and didn’t know how exactly to show it. A bunch of stuff happened in the middle, but eventually they got married and I think they lived happily ever after!” 

“You think they did?” 

“Well, of course! A novel can only go on for so long, and after that you have to sort of guess at what happens.” 

“Novels aren’t real life, Rita.” Said Juno, turning to look out the window. 

“Of course they are, Mr. Steel! What on Earth did you think they were based on?”   
__________

Peter Nureyev had met quite a few people over the course of his life, but none were so curious and captivating as Juno Steel. Mr. Steel had easily been the most interesting person in attendance of the ball that night, with the possible exception of Miss Rita, who was a different sort of enigmatic.

Mr. Steel was a reluctant dance partner and a secretive conversationalist, but Peter couldn’t help but look forward to their next meeting. 

That was, if Mr. Steel would ever consent to meet him again, after the veritable mess Peter had made of their interaction that evening. 

“Peter, darling, are you quite alright?” asked Buddy Aurinko, snapping him out of the reverie that had held him all night. 

“Of course. Just a tad fatigued, is all.” Peter replied, giving one of his signature smiles. It wasn’t a lie, per se, just a half truth. His high-heeled shoes, while stylish, had done a painful number on his feet, and he had spent so much time trying to be as lovely as possible and he now found himself quite exhausted. 

“And this has nothing to do with that Mr. Steel?” asked Vespa with a sly grin. She had never been the type to mask her questions, a trait that Peter often found admirable but was now beginning to begrudge her for. 

“Nothing at all, why would you ask?” 

“Please, Peter.” Now it was Buddy who cut in. The couple made quite the powerful pair of inquisitors. “It doesn’t take a detective to notice your change in countenance since your meeting with that lady.” 

“Though he doesn’t seem to be the sort who would usually catch your attention, does he?” 

“I’m sure I’ve no clue what you mean.” 

“Just be careful, darling.” said Buddy. “I’ve already heard quite a bit about Mr. Steel, and he seems to me to be of a rocky disposition.” 

“That’s quite enough!” cried Peter. “I don’t wish to hear any more about Juno Steel. I’m quite capable of handling my own relations, thank you very much.” 

“Of course you are, darling, I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.” 

“Thank you.” 

Their carriage ride, while usually very short, seemed to have lasted an eternity. When the Ruby 7 finally pulled into their manor, Peter was only too excited to step out and retire quickly to his chamber. He gave a quick good-night to Buddy and Vespa, and headed upstairs. 

Of course this was a night where he couldn’t sleep a wink. He’d be all-too happy to fall immediately unconscious after a night like the one that he’d just had, but sleep was always the sort to evade you when you needed it most. He lay awake staring at the ceiling for hours, playing the events of the evening over and over in his mind, trying to analyse any mistake he may have made in his performance. 

This was a habit he had formed when he first started working in the theatre, and it was one that had stuck with him for many years since. A man with as many identities as Peter Nureyev had to make sure to keep every one spotless. Otherwise, things would get messy. In a profession like his, there was no room for mistakes, and the world was a stage, after all. 

He finally decided there was no use pretending to sleep, and he had already resigned himself to the day of fatigue that he would be met with in the morning. He rose to his feet and wandered through the halls of the manor that he was now calling home. If he were to find out that the house was haunted, there was no better time for it, he thought, armed only with his nightclothes and a flickering candle. 

The house was not haunted, a fact which Peter greeted with relief and a little bit of disappointment. There was only Jet sitting in the library. Jet had declined the offer to accompany his friends to the gathering tonight, instead having busied himself with some book for the evening. Peter ducked out of the library as quick as he could, not wishing for any company, and continued his wandering about the house.

Peter finally settled at one of the great windows overlooking the front of the manor and the buildings neighbouring it. It was so dark that all he could really see was his own reflection, staring back at him through the glass. 

Well, that and the light illuminating the window of the house across the street. 

Mr. Steel’s house. 

There was no way of knowing it was him who was the one still awake, of course. That manor had at least two people occupying it, maybe more, Peter couldn’t be at all certain that Juno Steel was as sleepless as he was. 

But a man could hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and the comments and kudos and stuff (They make my heart very happy!) I hope you have been enjoying this little AU so far. I don't think it'll be a long one, but I'm still not quite sure about the exact length. 
> 
> my updates might get a little bit sporadic, as I'm headed off to my family's cottage with very very little internet connection, but I'll do my best to keep posting! 
> 
> have a nice day :)


	3. Juno Steel and the Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita and Juno pay a call.

The next few days passed with little event. Juno wasn’t used to the amount of sheer inaction that had taken up his days since his early retirement from detective work, but it wasn’t an unwelcome change. He had lots of time to fill with low-stakes activities, like reading or joining Rita in her calls. He had even almost managed to forget Peter Nureyev. 

Almost. 

He had attempted to read some book that Rita had leant him. It was a fruitless attempt, for his mind kept wandering as he read the same page over and over. He was relieved when Rita hurried into the room, offering a welcome distraction from his own thoughts. She seemed more upbeat than usual, which was certainly saying something. Her grin seemed to take up her whole face, and her eyes glinted with mischief. 

“What is it, Rita?” 

“Why do you always think that there has to be a something for me to talk to you?” 

“But there is something, right?” Juno asked pointedly. Rita sighed and collapsed into the nearest armchair. 

“Well, yes. But still.” 

“Okay… so. What is it?” 

“You remember Ms. Aurinko and her friends? The ones we met a couple days ago?”

How could he forget?

“Of course.” was all he said. 

“Weeeell.... I managed to get an invitation for us to pay them a visit, and I’m pretty sure that a certain someone is going to be there.” 

“A certain someone?” He repeated, knowing all-too well who Rita was talking about, but absolutely refusing to give her the satisfaction of acknowledging it. 

“Come on Mr. Steel! How much more obvious do I have to be? I’m talking about Mr. Nureyev!”

“Oh. Right. Him.” 

“So are you coming or not?” 

“Doesn’t it seem like it’s going to rain out?” Juno asked. Rita frowned. 

“That’s not an answer, Mr. Steel.” 

“Yes, Rita. I’ll go with you.” He was sure that he’d regret saying yes at some point, but he knew that he’d regret saying no even more. 

“Oh great! We leave in ten minutes!” she jumped up from where she’d been sitting and rushed out of the room, waving at Juno on her way out. 

__________

Rita had for some reason insisted on walking to Ms. Aurinko’s estate, despite Juno’s predictions for rain proving themselves to be true mere minutes after they had set out. They arrived soaked to the skin and colder than Juno had ever felt in his life. 

Mr. Nureyev was no where in sight. 

Juno wasn’t sure if he was pleased or not, but he wasn’t going to start thinking about it. 

They exchanged pleasantries and sat down to converse. Which of course meant Rita doing all the talking and Juno interjecting as little as possible when he absolutely had to. The conversation had taken a turn for the dry side when Mr. Nureyev finally came in, nonchalant as though he was right on time and not entering half an hour into a conversation. 

“Oh there you are, Peter darling.” Said Ms. Aurinko. “I had begun to worry that we wouldn’t be seeing you today.” 

“Oh, please. We have company! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiled at the room and took the empty seat beside Juno.

Of course.

“Well, Mr. Nureyev,” Rita began, “I was just telling Ms. Aurinko just how bad the rain is! We’d hardly been out for ten minutes before it came down in droves! Mr. Steel wanted to turn back then but I told him ‘We’ve made a commitment to our new friends, and I’ll be darned if I don’t see it through!’” 

“Well, Ms. Rita. I certainly do feel honoured that you would go through all that trouble just to see us. And you too, Mr. Steel. You could have turned back at any time.” 

“Well, I didn’t, did I?” 

“Obviously not, evidenced by the fact that you are sitting right beside me, detective.” 

“Well, we were just saying that we could let our dear guests make the journey home in this storm, and seeing as the Ruby 7 is currently in use, that means that they’ll have to stay with us.” Said Ms. Aurinko, shooting a pointed look at Juno and Rita. Something told Juno that the two of them would have a hard time declining her offer. 

“Oh really? Thank you so so so much Ms. Aurinko!” Rita cried. Juno sighed. 

The rain didn’t let up. Not for a while, at least. 

They managed to pass the time, somewhat pleasantly, even. They played cards, lots of different games. Sometimes Juno played, soemtimes he watched, trying his best to follow games and manouveurs that went over his head. Nureyev was surprisingly good, and even more surprisingly good-natured when Juno accused him of cheating and even went so far as to prove it. 

“So you’ve caught me, detective.” Nureyev raised his hands and grinned at him, despite having just been outed as a cheater in front of his friends.

“Damn right I did.” 

“Peter, I hope you are aware that this is a friendly game.” said Buddy. 

“Oh, fully. It was just getting a little dull for my tastes.” 

“You mean you were losing?” asked Juno. Nureyev laughed. 

“My, my, Mr. Steel you really are honest, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. One of us should be.” 

“Mr. Steel, I don’t think it’s very becoming to get this worked up over a game of cards.” Rita whispered, but it came out loud enough that the whole room heard. 

“Don’t worry about it, Ms. Rita.” said Nureyev. “It was my mistake.”

“Can we just play something else?” asked Ms. Ilkay irritably. Buddy placed a gentle hand on the woman’s knee, and changed the subject, diplomatic as ever. 

They didn’t play any more card games.  
_________

Maybe Peter Nureyev was the one haunting his manor. 

It would certainly seem that way, as he was wandering its halls yet again. This time he had an excuse. Or some approximation of one. Mr. Steel had left half an hour ago, citing a headache as his reason to leave, and Peter had been left with the remaining three ladies. In one fell swoop the three had turned to zero, as Rita had mentioned something about a novel she’d been reading, and Vespa had brought up the library, and before he knew it, Peter was left in the drawing room all alone, with nothing better to do than wander the halls. 

He needed a new hobby. 

Peter certainly hadn’t expected to find Juno Steel in the still-empty sun room, watching the rain. Watching the rain through the very window that Peter had stood at mere nights before, staring at the house of the detective in front of him. 

Well, one certainly couldn’t say that Fate didn’t have a sense of humour. 

“Mr. Steel?” Peter called out cautiously. The lady at the window jumped. 

“Mr. Nureyev! You surprised me! I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Yes, that usually is the cause of surprise.” Peter replied, the sarcastic remark slipping past his lips before he had the chance to stop it. He tried to backpedal. “If it makes it any better, I wasn’t expecting you either.” 

“Oh. right. Sorry. I got distracted by the… view.”

“That’s quite alright. Now that I’m over the initial shock, I’ve found myself quite glad to see you.” Mr. Steel didn’t reply, just smiled weakly in Peter’s direction. “Also, I… wanted to apologize for our conversation at that party, and I guess there is no time like the present. I truly didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s… fine, Mr. Nureyev.” Mr. Steel’s answer was short and hit like a punch in the gut. Peter was used to being disliked, it was something that every human being had to come to terms with, and he’d gotten quite good at it early in his career. A man in the public eye had to become accustomed to poor reviews, and had to get quite adept at pretending that they didn’t hurt, that the only man being torn apart was the fake one Peter played onstage. 

But Mr. Steel wasn’t a scathing theatre reviewer, he was someone more important. Peter couldn’t give up now and resign himself to whatever opion of him Mr. Steel had formed of him. He had to at least try, and maybe then he would be able to lay his thoughts to rest. 

“Maybe we could… start again?” He offered. He wasn’t used to feeling so… vulnerable, so much like one negative answer could shatter every part of him that he’d worked so hard to strengthen over the years. 

It was a feeling he could get used to. 

“You know what… I’d like that.” Mr. Steel was smiling in earnest now, and what a smile it was. 

“Wonderful!” Peter made a few dramatic steps back, exiting the room. He re-entered a moment later, and gave a confused Mr. Steel a deep bow. 

“Hello, I am Peter Nureyev. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Mr. Steel laughed and curtsied, shaking his head slightly, as though he couldn’t believe what he was doing. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Nureyev. I’m Juno Steel.” 

“What shocking weather we are having!” 

“Really?” 

“What?” 

“Our conversation has already grown so dull that you felt compelled to bring up the weather?” 

“It seemed worth mentioning.” Peter said. Mr. Steel laughed again and rolled his eyes “Are you saying I’m a poor conversationalist?” 

“I’m saying that talking about the weather is a sure way to kill any interesting conversation.” 

“Oh dear. Do I get a third do-over?” 

“I think we’re fine.” Mr. Steel said, turning back to the window. Peter liked this do-over much better already. 

“Thank you for that, detective. I would have had to make that ridiculous entry yet again. I don’t think my dignity could have handled it.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

They fell into silence after that, but it wasn’t unpleasant. There was no awkwardness or underlying tension, just a lady and a gentleman listening to the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you have a wonderful day! My tumblr is useless-historian if u wanted to come talk to me there or something :) 
> 
> Also, thank you for the comments and kudos and stuff, they're like an instant shot of serotonin into my brain


	4. Juno Steel and the trip to the theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, as John Mulaney once said "AAAAAAA you know, life?" 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos on my previous chapters, they really mean a lot to me! 
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, here's the chapter :)

Juno had tried to be optimistic about this evening’s trip, he really had. He was holding out hope that maybe this one would be different, that the company he was keeping would finally convince him of the merit of live theatre. 

He usually fell asleep sometime after intermission, depending on Rita to relay all the details that he’d missed in his much-needed (though poorly timed) slumber. Rita still insisted on making him come along with her, reminding him of the importance of theatre among the arts. These trips didn’t do much more than remind Juno of the importance of a good night’s sleep among ladies who don’t enjoy the dramatic arts, but the two of them were happy enough, so the arrangement continued. 

There were two chief differences during this visit. The first was that Juno had actually managed to keep his eyes open from the moment the curtain came up to the moment it fell, but he retained so little of the actual play that he hardly counted it as a victory. 

The second main difference was Mr. Nureyev in the seat beside him. 

Juno had tried to sit beside Rita, the same way he always did, but she had jumped up the moment he sat down, like she had just been seated in an open fire. She rushed to the other end of the row, saying something about joining Mr. Sikuliaq. That left the place beside Juno the only one that was still empty, and Mr. Nureyev was the only one left still standing. It was the only logical conclusion, but that didn’t stop Juno’s heartbeat from speeding up.

Maybe that was why he had stayed awake. 

He was so… aware of the man sitting next to him, that every movement and bated breath occupied his thoughts completely, drowning out the actor’s lines and the plot of whatever it was they were watching. 

Mr. Nureyev’s focus never seemed to waver from the stage, he was fully invested in these people who weren’t even real and whose problems would all be solved within the course of two hours. Juno just couldn’t understand it. 

Maybe he didn’t need to. 

One thing that Juno absolutely couldn’t wrap his mind around was how close Nureyev was sitting. No one had sat that close to him since… 

It had been a while. 

The two hours felt like mere minutes, and before he knew it, the final curtain had come down and everyone was standing up to leave. Nureyev stood up and offered a hand to Juno, which he took. 

“So, tell me, detective. What did you think of the performance?” 

“I hated it.” Nureyev sputtered for a moment, and Juno could have sworn he almost saw steam come out of his ears, but he was able to compose himself quickly before replying. 

“Why?” 

“I’m just… not a theatre person?” 

“Nonsense! That’s like saying that you aren’t an ‘oxygen person’!” 

“I don’t know, Mr. Nureyev. I just don’t enjoy watching people put on fake personas to act out fake scenarios.” Nureyev looked aghast. “Besides, you already sort of know how they’re going to end. Either it is a comedy and everyone is married, or it is a tragedy and everyone is dead.” 

“That is gross oversimplification! Almost blasphemy!” cried Nureyev. Juno laughed. They had reached the carriage. Juno got in first, then turned to help Nureyev in. 

“I’m not quite sure what to tell you, Mr. Nureyev.”

“Tell me you’re wrong, and that you simply need to give plays another chance.” 

“If I tell you that, will you calm down?” 

“Yes, I think I shall.” 

“Alright, I was wrong. Maybe I have yet to see the merits of theatre, but they are there.” 

“Thank you.” Said Nureyev, satisfied. 

The conversation switched topics then, and this time everyone was included. They discussed the play, so Juno was rather left out of the actual discussion, but it was nice to be included in the laughter and joy. 

Juno Steel could say, for the first time in his life, that he had thoroughly enjoyed a night at the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! this one was short and sweet, but I hope you liked it nonetheless :)
> 
> My tumblr is useless-historian if you're interested lol. 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night :)


End file.
